Historias de amor
by Natalie G o linfocito
Summary: Conjunto de historias que participan en la II semana de la diversidad cultural del foro protyecto 1-8. Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a toei animation
1. Amor Prohivido

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a Toei animation.

Este fic participa en "la semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "proyecto 1-8"

Tipo de Fic: Combinación 1 (pareja prohibida) con Hikari y Sora

Título: Amor secreto o Mujer contra mujer.

Nº Palabras totales: 1278.

* * *

Estaba arreglando el escaparate de su tienda, la tienda de modas más exclusiva de la ciudad y alrededores, donde no salía cliente sin su traje a medida hecho, fuese hombre o mujer. Le había costado trabajo levantar esa tienda, pero ella nunca se rendía en nada de lo que se proponía. Nunca fuese lo que fuese y se tratase de lo que se tratase. Si por algo se caracterizaba, además de preocuparse y cuidar de los demás sin tesón, a veces a costa de sí misma; era por su tenacidad. Estaba orgullosa de sus logros y sobre todo estaba orgullosa de lo que era, aunque a ojos de la sociedad no lo pudiese mostrar libremente, pues eran de una mentalidad muy conservadora.

Aprovechó que no tenía ninguna clienta para mirar al exterior de la tienda, hacía la escuela que había frente a ella, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con una de las maestras de la escuela, una preciosa muchacha que parecía completamente un ángel, una mujer con la que tenía una gran amistad. Mucho mayor tras las puertas de la Habitación que alquilaban en un lugar discreto. Esa misma mañana habían estado cruzado un par de palabras, acordando verse en la cafetería en la que habitualmente se juntaban.

Al llegar se sentó en una de las mesas, pidiendo su habitual copa de vino y esperando que ella acudiese, Hikari, como le gustaba pronunciar ese nombre entre susurros cuando encontraban un hueco para estar verdaderamente a solas, para vivir lo que sentían sin preocupaciones ni prohibiciones de ningún tipo. Sonrió al verla llegar y sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? — Le preguntó, dejando sobre la mesa apoyada la mano para que discretamente pudiesen rozarse los dedos; a fin de cuentas no había nada de malo en que dos amigas se cogiesen de la mano.

— Bien, entre otros profesores y yo hemos ideado una dinámica de juego con los niños; son bastante competitivos, algunos incluso demasiados. ¿Y a ti como te ha ido con la tienda?

— Han entrado un par de clientas importantes, por lo demás la mañana ha sido muy tranquila.

El camarero trajo un té con Limón para Hikari, siempre tomaba lo mismo; y como solían frecuentar el local sabían bien que servirle. Estuvieron compartiendo por un rato los detalles de lo que ambas habían estado haciendo durante la mañana, hasta que terminaron sus respectivas bebidas y salieron del local tras pagarlas.

— ¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta por el parque?

— Claro, ya sabes Sora que contigo voy a cualquier sitio. He traído la cámara, podría sacarte alguna foto.

— Sería estupendo, siempre pensé que acabarías haciendo un curso de fotografía; tienes mano para ello.

— Si, pero la fotografía es únicamente algo que me gusta. Pero no siento lo mismo con ella que dando clases.

Tomaron el camino largo del parque, caminando una junto a la otra muy próximas, pero sin tocarse demasiado, no podían hacer nada que resultase poco propio en público; pues, siendo como era la gente, se armaría un buen revuelo antes incluso que pudiesen hacer nada por remediarlo. Era mejor ser prudentes.

— Sora, se me ocurre algo para que podemos vivir tranquilas; sin tener que escondernos ni buscar lugares discretos para vernos como realmente nos gustaría — Le comento mientras caminaban cerca de un pequeño estanque — Podríamos vivir juntas.

— Eso sería arriesgado, Hikari. Muy peligroso.

— No tanto. ¿Cuántas amigas solteras hay que decidan vivir juntas? Solo habría que encontrar el lugar ideal.

— Eres demasiado intrépida cariño — Susurró, curiosamente era precisamente aquello lo que le había atraído de ella, Hikari era alguien muy valiente pero comedida al mismo tiempo, eso la diferenciaba del hermano de esta — Eso no sé si estaría demasiado bien.

— No lo está, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Mejor eso que estar mirando constantemente tras nuestras espaldas por si descubren nuestra relación — Razonó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos sin dejar de mirarla, de mirarse ambas — Necesitamos un lugar donde poder ser nosotras mismas a todas horas, no simplemente buscar un lugar donde podamos serlo tan sólo un par de horas al día.

— Tienes razón, tenemos que buscar algo.

Pasaron los días. Siguieron reuniéndose clandestinamente, también lanzándose miradas furtivas cuando estaban entre más personas, entre aquellos que habían sido sus amigos durante la infancia. No les habían contado nada, sabían que la mayoría de ellos no lo comprenderían ni aceptarían, es más, no eran precisamente lo que se podía entender como discretos, menos si la situación les resultaba molesta o estaban enfadados. No iban a correr ese riesgo. Pese a sus precauciones, había uno que si se había percatado de sus sutilezas, más decidió callar él también, pues veía que ambas eran felices y para él la felicidad de quien consideraba su mejor amiga y de quien había sido de las primeras en dejar de tratarlo como un niño era importante. En silencio se cuestionaba sobre si tratar con ellas el tema y proponerles escribir sobre ello, en un tono sutil y por supuesto sin dar ningún dato que resultase en que quedasen expuestas. No deseaba eso, pero sí cambiar un poco la forma de pensar de la sociedad, provocar que con sus escritos hiciesen un poco de autocrítica. Quizá fuese un proyecto que valiese la pena. Ambas se encontraron con la mirada del hombre mirándolas, y no pudieron intercambiar una mirada de preocupación, más el joven hombre tan solo les sonrió afablemente y se puso a hablar sobre una recién estrenada obra de teatro que estaba causando sensación. Terminada la cena, mientras se ponían a jugar una partida al monopoli, ellas salieron al balcón, marcando una distancia prudencial mientras admiraban como la luz lunar bañaba la noche.

— No dirá nada.

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura, Hikari?

— Es TK. De todos ellos es el que tiene la mente más abierta. De haber querido delatarnos lo habría hecho en el momento.

— Espero que tengas razón, sino...

— Tendremos que huir.

Se estableció nuevamente el silencio entre ambas, mientras del interior llegaban risas y protestas, parecía que el juego los estaba animando bastante. Eso era alentador, podrían conversar más cómodamente si no les prestaban mucha atención.

— He encontrado el lugar ideal para que sea nuestra casa. Es una vivienda unifamiliar, cerca de donde vivimos ahora y de nuestros respectivos trabajos.

— Eso suena bien Sora, pero... ¿No será un poco caro?

— Tengo unos ahorrillos, cherie. Pienso invertirlos para ambas en ese lugar. Quedará como que lo compramos a medias, así nunca habrá problemas de ningún tipo.

— No es una proporción justa para ti.

— Lo es siempre que podamos estar juntas.

El día de la mudanza llegó más pronto de lo que habían pensado, el día fue acogido con alegría. Resultó ser un fin de semana; así ambas podían hacerlo sin tener mucho problema, una sin tener que pedir los correspondientes permisos al trabajo, y la otra sin tener que cerrar la tienda. Fue una ardua jornada, pero no acusaron el cansancio. Para disimular, habían cogido una habitación cada una, pero tenían ambas claro que de ahora en adelante podrían dormir juntas todas las noches. Al finalizar el día, ambas se miraron profundamente, sintiendo que habían dado un paso más en alcanzar su felicidad; sonriendo compartieron un largo y apasionado beso.

— Te quiero — Dijeron al unísono.

Por prohibido que fuese su amor, nadie podría evitar que lo viviesen como querían vivirlo, pues ahora, en su casa ellas ponían las normas. Ahora, allí dentro ambas podían ser completamente libres, aunque de puertas para afuera únicamente fuese una amistad.


	2. Amor por correspondencia

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a Toei animation.

Este fic participa en "la semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "proyecto 1-8"

Tipo de Fic: Combinación 2 con Hikari y Takeru; col el extra citas por internet.

Título: Amor por correspondencia.

Nº Palabras totales: 3424 según word.

* * *

Una joven de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente examinaba el álbum de fotos de su infancia, álbum que era testigo de las aventuras que ella y sus amigos habían tenido, amigos que poco a poco se habían distanciado entre sí hasta perder el contacto, fruto todo ello de los caminos que cada cual había escogido seguir para labrarse un futuro. Cerró el álbum y lo guardo en el estante, entre sus libros de Pedagogía e Historia de la educación, mirar aquel álbum siempre la ponía un poco triste, la hacía sentir nostálgica.

Fue hacia el espejo, mientras se arreglaba para las clases de la tarde fijo su mirada en su reflejo, una joven de cabellos castaños y aspecto serio pero afable le devolvía la mirada; eso le recordaba que ya pocas veces sonreía y que debía hacerlo más a menudo. Pero entre las distintas tareas universitarias y el trabajo para poder pagarse los estudios con comodidad, no tenía tiempo para esas distracciones que hacían que su sonrisa fluyese. Miró el reloj, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que comenzasen las clases, por suerte vivía cerca del campus, tan solo necesitaba cruzar la calle y listo, no había pérdida.

Bajó las escaleras, saludando al hombre que estaba en recepción y que gestionaba aquella residencia universitaria en la que vivía, habiéndose asegurado antes de salir que lo tenía todo, no deseaba retroceder por cerca que estuviese. Miró en sendos sentidos antes de cruzar la calle, incluso estando el semáforo verde para los peatones lo hacía; mientras cruzaba se acordaba de uno de sus mejores amigos, aquel en quien confiaba plenamente con los ojos cerrados y le hubiese entregado el corazón de pedírselo, pero ya no estaba aquí; se había marchado a Francia ya que le dama mayores posibilidades en la literatura de las que tendría en Japon. Era una lástima, pero en su momento se había alegrado que marchase a perseguir su sueño de ser escritor y no había cambiado de opinión, lo malo era no saber nada. Pero comprendía que el perder unos amigos y hacer otros distintos era parte de la vida.

Entró en clase y se sentó en el habitual sitio de siempre, no era una clase cualquiera, ni siquiera esta formaba parte del curriculum de su carrera, pero la había cogido como un extra pensando que le podía ser muy útil conocer como las relaciones interpersonales se veían influenciadas por la tecnología; al principio la materia le había parecido un tanto aburrida, luego desconcertante, cuando el profesor les había dicho que tenían que entregar un trabajo en el que analizasen el comportamiento de las personas según las redes sociales, redes de citas... Lo que se les ocurriese, pero que estuviese centrado en la relación de las personas mediante la tecnología. Así que tanto por entretenimiento como por sugerencia de una de sus compañeras de magisterio, se centró en las citas por internet; ¿Y qué mejor forma de conocerlo que experimentarlo de primera mano?

Abrió el portal de internet, entró en el correo que había facilitado para acceder a la página de citas y aprovecho el enlace que había guardado como correos importantes para acceder a su perfil. Todavía no había quedado con nadie, pero sí que había comenzado a intercambiarse correos con uno de los jóvenes que conoció en ese portal a principios de semestre. Era algo inocente y relajante, y siempre esperaba el momento de poder conectarse y hablar; bien intercambiando mensajes o bien hablando por privado cuando coincidía que ambos estaban conectados. Tecleó su Nick, el nombre que empleaba en esa página: Luvita. Era algo que se le había ocurrido entre varios otros y había terminado por sacar uno al azar. Encontró nada más abrirlo un e-mail del que consideraba ya su amigo por internet Phytospoir. Sonrió leyéndolo y se puso a responderle.

 _Phytospoir,_

 _Me alegro que te vaya bien, espero que pronto puedas publicar el artículo en el que estabas trabajando, la verdad me alegro mucho que te diesen esa oportunidad. El trabajo que estoy haciendo marcha bien, tan sólo tengo que pensar cómo enfocar los datos recogidos, pero ya sabes, nada que unas pequeñas horas de trabajo y análisis para sacar adelante el trabajo._

 _La verdad hay algo que me gustaría decirte desde hace tiempo y es que admiro era determinación para estar cursando dos carreras al mismo tiempo, con el esfuerzo que ello conlleva._

 _En cuanto a lo de si en estos momentos salgo con alguien es una pregunta un tanto personal, pero supongo que no hay nada de malo en responderte que no, no hay nadie con quien salga, no tengo mucho tiempo para mantener ni alimentar ese tipo de relaciones; sobre todo por todo aquello que suponen. Conocer en profundidad a una persona, es algo que cuesta mucho trabajo realizar, muchas experiencias que pasar juntos y desgraciadamente para ello se necesita cierto tiempo. Son pocas las personas a las que había llegado a conocer con esa profundidad, de tal forma que no espero encontrar más personas así en la vida._

 _Luvita._

Le dio al botón de enviar y abrió el documento Word, pasando al mismo las estadísticas que había recabado sobre las citas en internet y otros servicios similares, no pensaba que su trabajo fuese a ser el mejor de la clase, eso ya hacía tiempo que lo había superado y era consciente que no en todo podía ser la mejor, pero sí que estaba elaborando un trabajo bastante decente. Miró pensativa el resultado y avance, conocedora que tarde o temprano tendría que dar un paso más para poder poner la guinda final al trabajo. Podía escribir la conclusión en base a los datos que ya tenía, pero el profesor les pedía como conclusión una opinión personal. ¿Era legítimo opinar sobre algo que no se conocía completamente?, conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza aun cuando no quisiera.

(***)

Un joven rubio bajaba del metro, hacía unos meses que había regresado a Japón, con la mayoría de sus dos carreras completadas. Se había marchado a Francia a estudiar Literatura, pues era allí donde podía aprender más y mejor, pero también había decidido matricularse en periodismo, siguiendo de esa forma los pasos de sus padres. Le había gustado el trabajo que hacían desde pequeño, aunque no tanto que les dijesen lo que debían escribir. En un principio lo había hecho pensando en que así podía enriquecer sus conocimientos literarios pero había terminado por gustarle al punto de dar prioridad a esta carrera para sacarla cuanto antes, a expensas de retrasarse con la de literatura. Actualmente estaba realizando en un periódico local las prácticas como becario para así terminar la carrera, mientras tanto seguía estudiando literatura. Tenía pensado escribir un libro o dos, pero para ello antes necesitaba conocer todos los estilos posibles.

En el periódico donde trabajaba, le habían encargado un artículo un tiempo atrás, artículo que podría firmar con su nombre. Era una oportunidad única, no solían dársela a los estudiantes al menos, así que era algo que no podía desaprovechar. El artículo trataba sobre las citas por internet, así que tras investigar en varios portales, había acabado entrando en una de las distintas páginas que había comenzado a establecer una relación por correspondencia con una de sus usuarias. La chica debía decir que le agradaba, aunque por el momento no habían entrado en temas demasiado personales, era algo que habían acordado al empezar a escribirse. Reconocía que había momentos en que le gustaría conocerla, y eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, pero se había dado cuenta por como escribía y las cosas que se contaban que era un ser dulce y sensible y que no sería bueno presionarla.

— ¡Takaishi!, ¿Cómo llevas el artículo? – Le gritó el jefe de redacción desde su despacho nada más velo entrar

— Muy bien.

— Perfecto, lo quiero para finales de semana

Asintió, para seguidamente dirigirse a la zona que le habían asignado en la redacción. Si fuese solo por ese artículo, por esa oportunidad había podido finiquitarlo enseguida, pero era prácticamente el chico de los recados, y entre que deseaba fervientemente aprovechar adecuadamente esa oportunidad y los recados que había tenido que hacer para el resto de periodistas. El plazo se le terminaba.

Encendió el ordenador y se metió en la tan acostumbrada página, algunos de los más veteranos se habían reído un poco de su proceder en la investigación, pero había hecho caso omiso; su reportaje, su forma de investigar. Leyó el e-mail que según la zona de la fecha había recibido un par de horas atrás, y de inmediato, procedió a responderle.

 _Luvita,_

 _Si, ha sido una gran oportunidad todo esto y aunque me encuentro un poco estresado es algo por lo que tengo que pasar si aspiro en algún momento a ser un buen escritor. Estoy seguro que tu trabajo va a ser de los mejores de la clase, sobre todo por lo que me comentaste días atrás de agregar la experiencia personal al mismo, eso es sin duda un movimiento brillante que si tienes unos profesores que realmente se precien de serlo sabrán apreciarlo._

 _Esa fue una decisión más difícil de tomar de lo que parece, pero no me arrepiento en ningún momento de cursar dos carreras al mismo tiempo, aunque haya llegado el momento en que por las circunstancias en las que estoy haya tenido que darle más preferencia a la de periodismo que a mis estudios literarios. Es ahora cuando tengo mi oportunidad de hacerme un hueco en el mundo de la prensa, y desde ahí podré saltar a escribir alguna obra literaria con mayor facilidad. Sé que suena un poco ambicioso pero ha sido mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Lamento si te he puesto en un aprieto con esa pregunta, pero simplemente me daba curiosidad y no he podido evitar hacértela. Para compensarte por ello te diré que yo tampoco me estoy viendo con nadie, simplemente no encuentro la gente adecuada con la que me sienta cómodo quedando ya sea para charlar o en plan cita. Es más con pocas personas me he sentido tan a gusto hablando como contigo, aunque no nos conozcamos personalmente siento como si ya nos conociésemos de mucho tiempo al leer tu correspondencia y responderte. Tus palabras me dan los ánimos que necesito para continuar con el trabajo y alcanzar mis objetivos._

 _Phytospoir._

Al terminar su respuesta, sin dudarlo le dio al botón de enviar y cerró el programa, poniéndose segundos después a redactar el artículo, ya no podía demorarse más con el mismo, aunque le apetecía mucho incluir de forma sutil la experiencia de haber quedado en conocer a alguien físicamente tras unos meses intercambiando correo; pero no había podido ser y aunque lo deseaba, el presente correo no era el más adecuado para tal proposición, además hacerlo con ese fin sería aprovecharse de la chica y de verdad deseaba conocerla al real.

(***)

Habían pasado ya unos días, siempre esperaba unos días antes de responder, antes de abrir nuevamente el correo de ese chat en particular. Estaba ansiosa por ver si había recibido mensaje, sí, no podía negarlo. Pero era algo que podía controlar y la forma de hacerlo era precisamente no conectarse a todas horas. Entró en la página, aprovechando la quietud de la residencia universitaria para leer el contenido de e-mail

 _Phytospoir,_

 _¿En serio lo dices? Bueno eso me da ánimos; además es un poco gracioso que ambos estemos trabajando sobre lo mismo pero para distintos trabajos, lo tuyo es algo más oficial y lo mío se quedará en una nota como parte de una materia que escogí tan solo por curiosidad._

 _Está bien que quieras hacerte un nombre antes de tratar de publicar algo por tu cuenta, así poco a poco te vas abriendo camino y, supongo que será más fácil que una editorial se interese por tu trabajo de esa manera que siendo un completo desconocido. En todo caso suerte en ese asunto, te la mereces._

 _No te preocupes, lo comprendo perfectamente, solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una comodidad de ese tipo y ha resultado un poco extraño. Por cierto, ya que eres un experto en literatura, ¿Hay algún libro que puedas recomendarme? Últimamente no encuentro nada que hacer en los descansos y ratos libres, me gustaría dedicarlos a alguna actividad productiva más que a "mirar las musarañas", ya sabes, no deseo caer en el ostracismo._

 _Luvita_

Dedicó el resto de la tarde a terminar y maquetar el trabajo, guardando el mismo tanto en el ordenados como en un disco duro extraíble, además de meterlo en el Pendrive del cual lo imprimiría. Aquello se había convertido en un ritual, que comenzó cuando años atrás un buen amigo experto en informática le comentó lo conveniente que era guardar las cosas importantes en varios lugares. Terminada esa última faena, revisó el saldo de su tarjeta universitaria, por ver si le compensaba ir a la copistería de la universidad o dirigirse a otra; Por suerte tenía bastante para imprimir y encuadernar aquel trabajo.

De camino a la copistería, al otro lado del campus, cerca de donde se impartían las filologías, se cruzó con un chico rubio que iba leyendo el periódico. Su cara se le hizo familiar, muy familiar, pero descartó la idea, dándola por imposible. Sin decirle nada continuó su camino, no deseaba correr el riesgo de equivocarse y tener que dar explicaciones. No tenía inconveniente en disculparse si era preciso, pero la mayoría por esos lugares solía ser un poco cortante, sobre todo si la interrumpían. No reprochaba ese comportamiento, pues no se pueden reprochar unas actitudes que ella misma tomaba en periodo de exámenes.

(***)

Había terminado las clases de aquella tarde y se encontraba en cierta manera ansioso, esa misma mañana había comprado un ejemplar del periódico en el que trabajaba, pues era el día en que su artículo saldría publicado y sentía cierta emoción por leerlo. No había sido hasta ese momento, atravesando el campus hacia la parada del autobús, que había podido leerlo y disfrutarlo como era debido; completamente ajeno a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Tan solo levantó la mirada para saber que bus debía coger para regresar a su casa.

Al llegar recortó el artículo, su primer artículo y guardó el recorte en un álbum que pretendía emplear para esos fines, para cosas relacionadas con su carrera. No esperaba a nadie, así que simplemente, por no calentarse mucho la cabeza, metió una de esas pizzas precocinadas en el horno y se dio una relajante ducha. No tenía problemas en hacerlo, pues el temporizador del horno funcionaba perfectamente y se apagaría transcurrido el tiempo programado, permitiendo al calor residual mantener la cena caliente.

Vio la edición nocturna del telediario mientras cenaba, haciendo crítica mental de las noticias que salían y como eran enfocadas; desde que estaba estudiando periodismo era imposible no darse cuenta de cómo la ideología de una cadena podía verse en la forma de presentar las noticias, en el tono en que lo hacían, por ello era bueno comparar las noticias de unos sitios y otros y luego sacar las conclusiones de las mismas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cuestiones políticas. Lo importante era formarse un criterio propio.

Con un suspiro apagó la televisión, centrando su mirada en una fotografía enmarcada de cuando era niño, de alguna de las aventuras por las que había pasado en el mundo digital. Era una foto de grupo, pero él tan solo veía a una persona, de la que supo con el tiempo que estaba enamorado pero nunca lo confeso, no quería forzarla a que lo aguardase a su regreso, sabía que ella lo hubiese hecho pero también que aquello no era vida. La echaba de menos, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ni siquiera vivía ya en la antigua dirección que tenía. Suspiró nuevamente, era el momento de pasar página.

Sacó su portátil y lo encendió, accediendo a la página en la que había terminado por hacer aquella amiga con la que mantenía correspondencia. Al principio había sido divertido, pero poco a poco sentía que estaban desarrollando una verdadera amistad, una conexión; y, por lo que leía, el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo. Se tomó unos instantes antes de redactar su respuesta y enviarla.

 _Luvita,_

 _Completamente en serio, si no creemos en nosotros mismos, ¿Quién va creer en nosotros?. Es más ¿Quién dice que el trabajo tuyo vaya a quedar en un cajón, los trabajos realmente sobresalientes pueden llegar a ser publicados en revistas monográficas que se interesen por ellos. Sé que lo tuyo no es aspirar a ello, me da que eres tan modesta con tus logros que no pensarías siquiera ni intentarlo; tan sólo permíteme darte un consejo; nunca dejes pasar ninguna oportunidad. Quizá llegues a arrepentirte de hacerlo._

 _Si, esto de escribirse por internet tiene su gracia, coincido en eso. Es una excelente forma de distracción, y al mismo tiempo agradable al haber encontrado alguien como tú para conversar._

 _Hay algunos títulos que me parece encontraras interesantes, te adjunto una lista de ellos, ya me dirás que te parecen._

 _Por cierto, me gustaría pedirte una cosa si estas dispuesta; quisiera conocerte en persona. ¿Sería posible que quedásemos?_

 _Phytospoir_

(***)

Llevaba unos días meditando su respuesta a ese último mensaje, la pregunta final del mismo la había puesto un poco nerviosa, era completamente inesperada. No quería dejar la pregunta sin respuesta pero al mismo tiempo no quería precipitarse en su respuesta. Era bien consciente que esa respuesta podía suponer un paso definitivo, así que tenía sus dudas. Podía ser peligroso, pero no le parecía que lo fuera.

Se sentó frente al monitor, leyendo nuevamente el e-mail; creía que hacerlo le ayudaría a tomar una decisión al respecto. No se equivocó, leerlo nuevamente le ayudó a aclarar las ideas; decidió aceptarla, escogiendo el lugar y la hora para quedar. Eso le hacía tener un poco de control de la situación.

 _Phytospoir,_

 _Antes que nada, gracias por la lista con los libros, debo admitir que algunos de ellos resultan bastante llamativos, tanto por sus títulos como por sus sinopsis. Parece que con el tiempo que llevamos escribiéndonos me hubieses llegado a conocer mejor que nadie. Me parece bien eso de quedar, ¿Qué te parece el viernes? en la cafetería que hay cerca de donde está el perro Hachiko, al medio día. Estaré sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza con una flor invernal. ¿Cómo podré reconocerte?_

 _Luvita_

Le dio a enviar; sorprendiéndose al obtener una respuesta casi de inmediato, eso le demostraba que su destinatario estaba conectado, aunque pocas veces habían coincidido y hablado a través del chat, tan solo un par de veces después de la primera vez que lo habían hecho, cuando se habían conocido.

El día acordado se arregló con antelación, y tomó el tren hasta Sibuya, aquel lugar donde habían quedado era emblemático, y la estatua tenía un simbolismo muy sentimental, una historia muy triste de una gran lealtad. Se sentó en la terraza, dejando la Rosa invernal sobre el libro que llevaba a un lado y pidió una reconfortante bebida caliente mientras aguardaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho, enseguida lo vió, tal y como le había dicho que iría, vestido completamente de caballero ingles del siglo XVIII; debía decir que aquello llamaba mucho la atención, pero se veía precioso.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, se trataba del mismo chico que había visto en una ocasión por la universidad, el mismo que le había parecido similar a alguien conocido y había desechado la idea. Por la expresión que notó en él al estar frente a ella, la había reconocido también.

\- Ni por un momento se me ocurrió que tu pudieses ser Phytospoir, Tk – Dijo tras saludase mutuamente.

\- Me alegro de verte Kari, ahora que se quien se esconde tras el pseudónimo comprendo el significado del mismo.

\- Siempre fuiste muy perceptivo.

\- No tanto como tú.

Estuvieron hablando por horas, compartiendo lo que había sido sus vidas después de tantos años, un poco sorprendidos y agradecidos de haberse reencontrado; tenía cierta gracia que precisamente hubiese sido gracias a un portal de citas por internet. Ambos se habían tomado aquello como una segunda oportunidad para continuar con su amistad, y redescubrir si seguían sintiendo aquello que en su momento ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a confesar.

Un año después de aquel encuentro, estaban sellando su amor y sus promesas con un beso ante el altar. Para ellos siempre sería un chiste que fuese precisamente internet lo que los había juntado nuevamente y para siempre.


	3. Triangulo de amor

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a Toei animation.

Este fic participa en "la semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "proyecto 1-8"

Tipo de Fic: Combinación 23 con Mimi x Koushiro / Mimi x Taichi

Título: Triangulo de amor

Nº Palabras totales: 1108 según word.

* * *

Nunca pensó que eso le sucedería a ella, nunca pensó que aquello podía llegar a ser real. Pasaba en las novelas que leía, pero las novelas, por hermosas que fueran eran sólo eso, novelas, nada tenían que ver con la realidad. En más de un momento había deseado contárselo a su madre, pedirle consejo, pero sabía que no la entendería; la había visto y oído gritar varias veces cosas horribles a la tele como si la chica esa de la telenovela pudiese oírla. No quería que su madre pensase que ella era una mala persona, tampoco que ellos dos pensasen eso mismo de ella, los dos chicos que le gustaban. Tai e Izzi.

Tai siempre le había parecido divertido, de esos chicos que nunca hacían planes y les salía todo muy bien, así había sido cuando habían comenzado a salir: un juego, una ilusión y una diversión cada día. Nunca sabía lo que le esperaba cuando quedaba con Tai y eso le gustaba, pero también sentía que muchas veces no le podía hablar de lo que pensaba o le apetecía.

Izzi era más callado, más listo; con el tiempo había aprendido a dejar de lado el ordenador, al menos cuando ella estaba presente. Izzi era muy atento con ella, siempre pendiente de lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y lo que le apetecía hacer. Muy callado pero al mismo tiempo atento y escuchándola.

Parecía que ambos eran opuestos, pero en realidad se sentía como si entre los dos formasen al hombre ideal para ella, y ahí estaba su problema y su dificultad para decidir. Los dos le gustaban y en el momento elegía a uno de ellos, luego sentía ganas de elegir a otro. No era justo, ¿por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a ella?. Suspiró un poco derrotada, no podía decidirse así que tendría que pensar en algo que le ayudase con esa cuestión, algo que le ayudase a decidir, como una competición. Tenía que plantearse como realizarla. Obviamente no podía decirles, no creía que se lo tomasen bien y tampoco quería que se peleasen, si tan solo pudiese quedarse con los dos en lugar de elegir, pero era imposible. Eso no estaría bien visto. Tenía que hacerlo por separado, hablar con cada uno de ellos en privado y trasmitirles el mensaje o mucho mejor, seguir quedando con ambos y ver por cual decidirse al final. Se organizó un calendario, para poder quedar con ellos sin problemas.

(***)

Aquella tarde tenía una cita con Tai; habían quedado en un parque cercano a la casa de este. Se puso uno de sus vestidos rosas, su color preferido. No tardó en llegar, lo vio vestido como siempre, de forma claramente deportiva. No era tan raro, era un jugador de futbol, la estrella de su equipo, el mejor jugador de todas las escuelas de Odaiba. En cuanto se encontraron, Tai le dio un beso, cargado de pasión y en cierto grado de lujuria. Después la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el parque de atracciones.

— ¿Te gusta? — Le pregunto — Llevamos tres meses saliendo y me ha parecido divertido que lo pasemos aquí, en el parque.

— Pero hay atracciones que me dan miedo.

— Estoy contigo, Mimi. Nada puede pasarte estando yo aquí contigo.

— Vale — El argumento de Tai era válido para ella, por el simple hecho que cuando tenía miedo se sentía segura en sus brazos, como si de alguna manera Tai compartiese con ella el valor que lo caracterizaba — Pero cuando hayamos montado en todas iremos al cine, y yo escogeré la película.

—Siempre que no sea una ridículamente cursi, vale.

Se dejó llevar, como siempre solía hacer, montando un par de veces en cada una de las atracciones, las había que eran tranquilas como la noria o el tiovivo; pero otras en el que la atracción se movía tan rápido que terminaba gritando y aferrándose a Tai. La película de después fue complicada de escoger, pues no podía elegir una que fuese demasiado romántica, a Tai le aburrían, por eso esas películas iba a verlas sola o con sus amigas; pero tampoco deseaba escoger una película de acción, algunas estaban bien pero siendo sincera consigo misma le parecían todas iguales. En definitiva, fue una buena tarde.

(***)

Dos días después había quedado con Izzi en el parque que había delante de la televisión Fuji, pero para sorpresa suya, el pasó a recogerla a la salida de la academia de baile. De cuando en cuando solía tener esos gestos que le hacían sentir que era el centro de atención, Izzi de alguna forma siempre buscaba mimarla.

— ¿A dónde vamos hoy? – Le preguntó con una voz inocente, ese día hacía un par de meses que estaban saliendo, había empezado tan poco a poco que no se había dado cuenta hasta que era completamente evidente.

— Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Mimi.

— ¡Me gustan las sorpresas!, ¿De qué se trata?

— Si te lo dijera dejaría de ser una sorpresa.

Caminó junto a él en silencio, viendo como le llevaba la bolsa de deporte y preguntándose a donde irían, a dónde la llevaría. Dejó de preguntárselo cuando entraron en el teatro y se dirigieron a la sala más importante del mismo, a uno de los palcos. Izzi había entregado las entradas.

— Espero que te guste.

— ¿Qué obra es?

— Enseguida lo verás.

La sorpresa que se llevó fue mayúscula, se trataba de un musical, el musical de la Bella y la Bestia, para el cual estaban las entradas agotadas durante meses, era maravilloso. Miro a Izzi fascinada, recordando que un par de semanas atrás había mencionado su molestia con el hecho que no quedasen entradas. Él se había acordado y la había llevado allí en un día que era especial. Mimí sabía que aquella tarde no la olvidaría fácilmente.

(***)

Nuevamente estaba sola en su casa, en su habitación; con dudas renovadas sobre su dilema, las dudas eran las mismas de antes pero ni siquiera quedando nuevamente con ellos lograba decidirse, le gustaban ambos por como la trataban. Uno tan atento y el otro tan dispuesto a mostrarle el mundo y animarla a vivirlo que se le hacía difícil tomar una decisión. Al final, cansada ya de pensar y no llegar a una decisión tomó una moneda.

— Bien monedita, tú me ayudaras a decidir. Cara elijo a Tai, Cruz elijo a Izzi.

Y lanzo la moneda al aire, mirando como giraba al tiempo que ascendía y como después seguía girando al caer, "que sea lo que el destino quiera que sea", pensó, mientras la moneda daba vueltas en el suelo hasta casi detenerse. "¿Me atreveré a mirar el resultado"?


	4. Amor rechazado

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a Toei animation.

Este fic participa en "la semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "proyecto 1-8"

Tipo de Fic: Combinación 5 con Daisuke x Miyako.

Título: Amor rechazado

Nº Palabras totales: 1125 según Word

* * *

 _Estimado diario,_

 _Sí, yo, Daisuke Motmomiya estoy comenzando a escribir una de estas cursilerías típicas de chicas. El motivo, está claro o puede que no tanto, tan solo busco desahogarme y sacarlo todo para con suerte algún día olvidarlo y reírme de esta soberana tontería. ¿Qué que me pasa?, pues verás, he sido rechazado por la chica a la que amo, la misma que me robó el corazón aun sin que en ese momento lo supiese porque sinceramente, estaba pillado de la más linda de la clase en esos momentos o eso creía. Bueno... creo que es momento que pase a relatarte mi historia._

 _Me ha había cruzado ya algunas veces por el instituto pero nunca había sido alguien que me llamase la atención; sólo sabía que iba un curso por delante de mí y que se llamaba Miyako, aunque algunos la conocían como Yolei; Hasta el momento sólo tenía ojos para la más guapa de mi clase y, bueno; era más bien un capricho que otra cosa, por cumplir con los standares. El mejor del equipo de fútbol con la chica más guapa. Fin de la historia._

 _No fue hasta que me impusieron unas tutorías para salvar el curso y no ser expulsado del equipo que comencé a fijarme en ella. Resultó ser que ella era la tutora que me habían asignado para que se encargase que estudiase y digamos que fue el conocerla más que el que fuese alguien atrayente lo que hizo que me quedase prendado. La conocí en el despacho del director._

 _— Será mejor que desde el principio cuadremos los horarios para coincidir en la biblioteca las tardes que tengamos libres — Me dijo sin saludar siquiera, tenía una voz firme y determinada; también se notaba que estaba algo fastidiada, "seguramente a la gente lista como ella no le gustaba invertir su tiempo en ayudar a la gente como yo", había pensado en ese momento — Me da igual quien seas o dejes de ser. Me da igual que seas el capitán del equipo y que gracias a ti se hayan ganado tres títulos consecutivos. No pienso invertir mi tiempo con quien no sabe valorarlo._

 _— De acuerdo, además si no paso de curso no podré optar a las becas deportivas para la universidad que ofertan el curso que viene._

 _— ¿Esa es tu motivación?¿Ganar una beca para que una universidad te utilice para ganar títulos a cambio de darte un título para el que dudosamente estarías cualificado?_

 _Creo que fue eso lo que más me atrajo, la forma en que decía las cosas, sin cortarse un solo pelo, aunque precisamente eso al principio me molestó; me hacía sentir como si estuviese vertiendo en mí toda su amargura, como si en algún momento un jugador de futbol le hubiese hecho daño y la estuviese pagando conmigo._

 _Así que mordiéndome la lengua, dado que tenía las de perder en ese instante, le mostré mis horarios, tanto de clases como entrenamientos. Marcando los días que ella afirmaba eran los mejores. ¡Incluso había incluido algunos de los fines de semana por la tarde!, eso me quitaba tiempo para disfrutar. Claro que, tenía que demostrar que no era un cabeza hueca como me decían muchos; profesores, mis padres, mi hermana... Mis deseos de cerrarles la boca a todos pudieron más que mis ansias de libertad._

 _Acudí puntual durante días, semanas y meses a las clases con Yolei; en los momentos de descanso hablábamos de nuestras cosas e intimamos un poco. Al punto de llegar a ser amigos. Una amiga con la que me podía mostrar completamente como soy y no tan solo con la imagen que se tenía de mí; alguien con quien todo podía fluir más natural. Habían compartido tantas cosas que había llegado a conocer sus gustos, a interpretar sus miradas, sus palabras y sus silencios. Poco a poco comencé a hacerle regalos, pequeñas cosas, entradas para la película que deseaba ver en el cine, unos bombones por san valentin, un libro por su cumpleaños... Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de los sentimientos que en ese momento estaban despertando, no hasta el momento en que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Al punto de no dejar de pensar en sus ojos en su sonrisa todas las horas que no estábamos juntos._

 _Fue una tarde de Junio cuando decidí declararme, tenía mi boletín de notas en la mano; no solo había pasado de curso sino que había subido mi media, con lo cual todos estaban muy contentos, yo el que más. Le dejé una nota en la taquilla por la mañana y la esperé en el parque para celebrarlo. Sonreí al verla venir._

 _—Ya me he enterado que has aprobado todas las materias._

 _— Si, y todo gracias a ti._

 _— Yo sólo te he ayudado, eres tú el que se ha esforzado para conseguirlo._

 _— ¿Y quién me enseñó a esforzarme?_

 _— Ya veo — La vi sonreír, una sonrisa amistosa que encerraba mucha dulzura — ¿Por qué me has citado aquí?_

 _— Tengo algo importante que decirte — En ese momento sentía como los nervios iban carcomiéndome, dificultándome el encontrar las palabras adecuadas — Veras tu eres una chica diferente, especial; la única que me ha hecho sentirme persona, que me ha permitido ser yo mismo sin miedos ni barreras de ningún tipo y... bueno, me gustas._

 _— Oh, Davis — Su expresión me parecía abochornada, avergonzada completamente — Nunca pensé que tú, que pudieses llegar a sentir eso — La vi suspirar, parecía que le ocurría igual que minutos a mi antes — No puedo darte esperanzas con eso, ni quiero hacerlo. Me pareces un chico estupendo, pero no eres el tipo de persona que me gusta. Lo Lamento pero no puedo corresponderte._

 _— Entonces tienes novio._

 _— No es un novio exactamente lo que tengo — Fruncí el ceño interpretando sus palabras; eso sí que no se me había pasado por la cabeza — Te la puedo presentar si quieres, si eso no supone un problema para ti._

 _Recuerdo haberme quedado en silencio, quizá durante más tiempo del que era recomendable o del que debía. Así que se marchó. No la volví a ver después de esa conversación, y de eso ya han pasado tres meses._

 _De forma que ya ves, estimado diario, me enamoré de una persona y no solo fui rechazado sino que por una reacción lenta perdí además una buena amistad. Amistad que deseo recuperar, para al menos tener algo, aunque no sea lo que deseo._

Dejó de escribir el diario, era la única entrada que había en el mismo. Escribir le había servido para ordenar y aclarar sus ideas. Consultó la hora, faltaba media hora para la cena, así que salió de su habitación y sin que nadie le dijese nada puso la mesa. Mañana ya sería otro día y podría recuperar al menos esa amistad, era una esperanza.


	5. Amor entre expedientes

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a Toei animation.

Este fic participa en "la semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro "proyecto 1-8"

Tipo de Fic: Combinación 4 con Iori x Hikari

Título: Amor entre expedientes.

Nº Palabras totales: 1023 Palabras según word

* * *

Durante los años de instituto y de carrera se había esforzado en ser el mejor. No por meras ambiciones de quedar por encima de los demás; sino simplemente porque siendo el mejor podría elegir qué hacer, y podría ayudar a las personas que lo necesitasen. La justicia era algo muy complejo, y como bien se decía, completamente ciega, lo que era un supuesto signo de equidad, que en realidad se convertía en algo que generaba un mayor desequilibrio. Ante un conflicto de poderes económicos, la justicia se posicionaba de parte del que más tenía; fuese justo o injusto. Por todo ello, nada más terminar la carrera de derecho, siendo el primero de su promoción, recibió muchas ofertas para trabajar en importantes empresas y prestigiosos bufetes. Las rechazó todas. Entrando a trabajar en el juzgado de menores.

Su sorpresa en esos instantes había sido mayúscula, allí lo pusieron a trabajar codo con codo con una trabajadora social, que no resultaba sino ser alguien que ya conocía. De su infancia, del instituto. Alguien a quien uno de sus amigos persiguió hasta conseguir y luego se marchó con otra. Durante ese tiempo no dijo ni hizo nada. Estaba mal lo que había hecho su amigo pero al igual que este no se metía en sus intimidades, él tampoco lo hacía. Así habían comenzado a trabajar tres años atrás. Resultando ser el mejor equipo que había en ese juzgado. Los más compenetrados, los que más se complementaban y los que mejores casos terminaban recibiendo, vamos, los más complicados. Poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose de simples compañeros de trabajo en algo más.

— No puedo más. Está claro que hay algo que sucede en esta familia, pero por más que investigamos no encontramos ninguna evidencia — Ese caso la estaba torturando en cierta manera, no había nada que Hikari detestase más que el maltrato hacia un ser indefenso, hacia un niño — Tan solo tenemos sospechas, y con eso no basta.

— Tranquila —. Dijo. Hablando con voz pausa, con la calma que lo caracterizaba. Sabía que estaban atascados con ese caso. No era la primera vez que les pasaba ni tampoco la última. Pero siempre conseguían salir adelante — Mira, vamos a dejar esto aquí. No se moverá te lo prometo — Le quitó los informes de la mano y los dejó sobre la mesa, volteó la silla donde estaba sentada Kari y le hizo una caricia sobre el mentón antes de besarla — Ahora, tu y yo nos vamos a comer. Vamos a desconectar y dejar de pensar en el trabajo —. Le habló con dulzura, tendiéndole la mano como si fuese un antiguo caballero — No es bueno sobresaturarse, Hikari.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada. Podía notar la crispación por no poder resolver el caso, así como la tensión sobre sus propios hombros. Iori tenía razón. Era mejor detenerse a descansar un rato. Si no fuese por él estaba segura que viviría por y para el trabajo.

Fueron al restaurante que había frente a los juzgados. El tiempo libre que tenían para comer no les permitía desplazarse más lejos. Fuera de las oficinas ambos se habían prohibido tratar asuntos de trabajo. No querían que el trabajo acabase intercediendo en su vida de pareja. Hacía un año que habían comenzado a salir oficialmente, así que no tenían que andar escondiéndose ni intercambiando notas o cosas similares. Podían pasear ante todos cogidos de la mano.

— Tengo algo que proponerte, Kari —. Dijo durante la comida — Hace tiempo que estaba pensando en proponértelo —. Susurró. Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo del bolsillo interior de su traje entregándosela a Kari. Aguardó a que esta viese su contenido — ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Hikari se sorprendió al ver el anillo; era hermoso y sencillo. A ambos les gustaban las cosas sencillas, era por lo que a pesar de lo que pudiese parecer encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Comprendiéndose, en ocasiones, sin necesidad de palabras. Aquel anillo y el ofrecimiento que le acompañaba le arrancaron la sonrisa que escondía la expresión seria que durante días había moldeado su rostro. Se la habían devuelto.

— Claro que quiero — Se encontraba completamente emocionada. Casi se había quedado sin voz al responder. Así que su respuesta fue más un tenue susurro.

(***)

Unas semanas después estaban de celebración. No solo por su boda y por haber comenzado a organizarla. Estaban celebrando que habían resuelto cierto caso que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había traído. Habían conseguido demostrar el abuso de menores en aquel caso, consiguiendo que llevasen a al padre del muchacho ante la justicia. En días como esos ambos se sentían completamente satisfechos de su trabajo, de sus éxitos. Pero esos éxitos, aunque importantes, no eran los más importantes, sino los que lograban en sus respectivas vidas personales. Tras terminar la celebración con los compañeros de juzgado, se dirigieron a su casa, para prepararlo todo para la llegada de sus invitados. Iban a celebrar una fiesta de compromiso.

Media hora antes que empezasen a llegar los invitados se encontraba muy nerviosa. La casa estaba preparada y decorada. Los aperitivos sobre la mesa y las bebidas dentro de la nevera, completamente frías. No habían preparado nada demasiado elaborado. Querían que fuese una buena velada pero pudiendo organizarla correctamente. Si hubiesen dispuesto de tiempo libre en el trabajo sí que habían elaborado los platos que más gustaban a sus amigos. Kari siempre pensaba en los demás, al punto de preferir anteponer sus necesidades a las de los demás. De forma que, notaba cierta incertidumbre en cuanto a lo que habían elaborado. Iori enseguida envolvió con sus brazos a su prometida. La acarició con ternura, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

— No te preocupes.

— No estoy preocupada.

— Si lo estás. Te preocupa que algo salga mal esta noche, amor mío. Nada puede salir mal.

— ¿Y si no les gusta?

— Les gustará. No te preocupes. Además, ambos sabemos que eso no es lo más importante.

— Lo sé. La espera me pone nerviosa.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras amada mía —. Susurró. Segundos después el timbre sonó — Vamos. Abramos la puerta, ya comienzan a llegar.


End file.
